


Tim has definitely been cursed

by MilkyMint



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of character fun, Set early Season 1, When we could have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMint/pseuds/MilkyMint
Summary: "I've had a weird day.""Tim, it is ten in the morning.""Yeah. And it's been weird."Tim has a bad day, and there has to be a supernatural explanation for it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Tim has definitely been cursed

The door to the head archivist's office isn't locked, and Tim throws it open without knocking. Jon startles, but manages not to spill any of his coffee over the files spread out on his desk. He still glowers at the intrusion.

"Tim, what the -"  
"I want to give a statement."  
Maybe it's his serious tone, or maybe Jon can tell how agitated he is, but the anger drops away immediately.

"About what, exactly?" he asks, sounding a bit suspicious and Tim can't really blame him. They've been going through statements that are either obvious lies or the result of mental issues for two weeks now, the rate of genuine supernatural encounters seems to be close to zero. But Tim is certain that he's about to change that.

"I've had a really weird day."  
"When?"  
"Today."  
"It is ten in the morning."  
"I know. And it's been weeeiiiiird."

There's a long pause where Jon just stares at him, and Tim wonders if he's miscalculated the level of their friendship. Are they at a point where he can barge into his boss's office and demand an appointment?  
Probably, if that boss is Jon, who spent two hours extolling the virtues of Open Source Software to him as his idea of a fun topic over after work drinks.

But Jon finally puts the files on his desk to the side and opens his laptop.

"In that case, we better get your statement on file properly. For posterity. And I've been meaning to test this," he gestures at the webcam clipped to the top of the laptop "for direct interviews. So please, have a seat."

Tim breathes out in relief and sits down, let's Jon fiddle with the camera and laptop for a bit as he gathers his thoughts. Finally, Jon nods at him and begins the recording.

"Statement of Timothy Stoker regarding… His really weird day. Recorded live from subject. Statement begins."

"Right, so it all started this morning, when Alice, she's great, she kind of threw me out of her apartment. I mean, I wasn't expecting brunch or anything, but a 'good morning' would be appreciated, you know?

Anyway, I figure I'll give her her space and send a text later, just to make sure everything's alright. But she lives over in Hammersmith, so I'm thinking, since it's on the way, I'll just pop into the firefighter station there and see if I can get any additional information on the Muller statement.  
I know a guy there who's been really helpful with all the arson vs. Fire Ghost cases, he just knows everything about weird ways things burn up. I keep telling him he should get a YouTube channel where he just burns stuff, but he doesn't want to encourage people. "

"Is this relevant?"  
"My point is, I know this guy. He's cool, in a straight-laced kind of way. Stoic. But he took one look at me and just started laughing. Like I've never heard him laugh before. Proper doubled-over-tears-in-his-eyes laughter. I couldn't get any answers out of him, so I kind of...fled.

And on the way here, I could swear people were staring. Like they could tell something was wrong with me.  
Rosie wouldn't look me in the eye when I came in and Sasha just started laughing when I tried to tell her about my day and then I came to you and, and, and-

"Statement ends?" Jon suggests.

"Yeah, that. So what do you think is happening? Am I losing it? And by it I mean my astonishing charm. Or what if that weird guy I interviewed last week actually was a warlock, and he put a curse on me because I laughed at his crystals?"  
"Tim…"  
"Or what if I'm getting old? Oh God, I'm getting old aren't I? I'm a decrepit husk. Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth!"  
Jon doesn't seem too worried.  
"You're not cursed, you're not getting old, and as far as I can tell your charm is as astonishing as ever."  
"Aww, thanks boss."  
Jon leans back in his chair, and regards Tim over steepled fingers. He probably practiced that pose at home, the nerd.  
"However, I do have one follow up question. The woman you spent the night with-"  
"Hey, I don't discuss details," Tim starts, but Jon just waves his protests away.  
"You're absolutely certain that her name is Alice?"  
"Uh, pretty sure, yeah. Wait, why?"  
"Because you have the word 'Anna' written on your forehead in lipstick."

Jon moves surprisingly fast for a bookworm, he's out the door with the laptop under his arm before Tim has fully recovered.  
By the time he catches up, Jon has already taken sanctuary behind Sashas desk.  
"Delete that footage," Tim demands, but Jon shakes his head, as he tries and fails to hide his grin.  
"It's part of the archive now, we can't just delete statements. That would be highly unprofessional."  
Sasha is too busy laughing her head of to contribute anything, and Tim know he has lost.  
"Fine," he says, and carefully flicks the hair from his face. "You know what? I'm making it work. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Wanted to write and all I could think of was "I wanna do something with Tim" so I'm making him suffer a little bit.


End file.
